


A Fate Worse Than Dying

by SleepyandStupidinc



Series: Are you afraid of the dark? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics AU, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, no beta we die like wilbur soot, please forgive me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Technoblade has always seemed like he was above it all. Above close relationships with others, he means to say. Feelings have always been difficult for him to deal with, and this only got harder as Techno got older. The way to avoid feelings is to pretend you don’t have any. However, as much as he pretends not to, there are people the pink haired teen cares about. Skeppy, his brothers (even if they are annoying little shits sometimes), his dad, and if he really thought about it, the list wouldn’t stop there. For all of his apparent lack of care, people know the bourgeois anarchist would do anything for his family. If anything bad were to happen to them, the world would come crashing down. The stars would stop shining, the birds wouldn’t sing, and the lakes and rivers would dry up. His biggest fear has always been his family disappearing, leaving him alone in the dust. It isn’t usually a problem, until it’s late at night and his brother hasn’t been home in hours.
Relationships: None because that would be Weirdchamp
Series: Are you afraid of the dark? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033440
Kudos: 49





	A Fate Worse Than Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to the third part of this series lmao. Will be posting a lot more in the coming weeks because Christmas break will be starting soon!   
> TW:  
> Slight panic attack
> 
> CW:  
> I don't think there are any...but if there are please let me know!

Technoblade has always seemed like he was above it all. Above close relationships with others, he means to say. Feelings have always been difficult for him to deal with, and this only got harder as Techno got older. The way to avoid feelings is to pretend you don’t have any. However, as much as he pretends not to, there are people the pink haired teen cares about. Skeppy, his brothers (even if they are annoying little shits sometimes), his dad, and if he really thought about it, the list wouldn’t stop there. For all of his apparent lack of care, people know the bourgeois anarchist would do anything for his family. If anything bad were to happen to them, the world would come crashing down. The stars would stop shining, the birds wouldn’t sing, and the lakes and rivers would dry up. His biggest fear has always been his family disappearing, leaving him alone in the dust. It isn’t usually a problem, until it’s late at night and his brother hasn’t been home in hours.

It’s around 1 in the morning, and Technoblade is freaking the fuck out. What could cause the normally stoic and immovable teen to freak out? His younger brother, who is two minutes younger than him, is nowhere to be seen. Everyone else is accounted for. Tommy is upstairs, hopefully asleep by now (but probably not), not that Techno has any room to judge with the way his sleep schedule is. Phil has a late night shift at work, the fatherly figure always steps in when someone else can’t make it. His twin, Wilbur, however is completely unaccounted for. Technoblade had just gone to ask him a question, and was surprised to find he was nowhere in sight. Figuring that he had just gone to the kitchen, or bathroom or something, the pink haired skyblock fiend starts to search the house. After a ten minute thorough check, there is no sign of the musician. He’s gone. Techno can feel his whole body shaking, Wilbur is gone.

Maybe there’s some mistake? Maybe Wilbur was just outside? Techno figures that maybe he just didn’t look hard enough. After checking the house again, front porch and roof included, there is no doubt. Wilbur isn’t here. Wherever he is he had to have brought his phone, the now distraught teen thinks, there’s no way Wil would go anywhere without it. After retrieving a phone with a light pink case, a number is dialed, and then one rings, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rings, a click, and then it goes to voicemail.“The number you are calling is unavailable, leave a message after the tone.” The hands holding the phone start to shake and a distressed teenager tries his best to leave an adequate message for his brother.

“H-hey Wilbur!” Techno stammers, “I-uh umm was j-just curious where you were. You’re no-not home so I figured I’d uh call and see what was umm up with you. Tr-try to get home s-soon please?” Then he hangs up. Hopefully Wilbur responds to his message soon. Another glance at the time reveals that it is now 2 am. How had so much time gone by without Technoblade noticing? The passage of time, the fact his brother isn’t home, and a million other little things start to overwhelm the senses of the seventeen year old. He slowly slides to the ground and backs up against the kitchen island. He needs to feel it digging into his back, he needs to feel like he is an actual human person. 

Techno’s breathing pattern speeds up and he starts to feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Oh god where’s Wilbur, he’s not home, he left he’s dead, he’s gone, Wil’s not coming back. Something awful must’ve happened to him. The tears fall faster, and Techno can’t breathe because his brother, his twin brother, is dead and he isn’t here and he needs to be here. There is no one here, and he’s alone, all alone. Technoblade is alone again, and his brother is dead or missing, or running away. He’s not here, was he ever here? Why did Wilbur leave? Was he not good enough. Oh god he fucked up again, he messed up again. As the world goes dark and cold, Techno is pulled into a memory.

Technoblade is ten, he and Wilbur have just been adopted by Phil, and they are going shopping. Phil suggested buying party supplies to celebrate this adoption. Wilbur has pulled Phil ahead to look at some balloons while Techno is busy studying the shelves upon shelves of books. It’s your typical supermarket book sale with either books for very young children, and adults. He takes one second to look at a book that has particularly piqued his interest. It’s called “The Art of War” and it’s by someone named Sun Tzu. The cover is simplistic, and he wonders what the book could be about. As he turns around to ask his dad, he realizes that he’s alone. Oh no. Techno is alone in a big store, and he can’t find his dad. A woman with manicured nails places a hand on his shoulder and he jumps. She mouths some words at him but he can’t understand through the haze his mind is enveloped in. He turns and runs from the women, he needs his dad. He isn’t fully looking where he’s going, and he bumps into someone much taller than him. Techno looks up in fear, only to find his dad’s blue eyes staring down at him. “Techno? Are you alright?” The ten year old can’t respond due to the sobs coming out of his mouth. Warm arms are wrapped around him and he finally feels safe. His dad is there and feels safe.

Techno awakens to the sound of the front door opening. He groans and opens his eyes, even though they feel so heavy and even though the teen wants to sleep more. He glances over to the door and his eyes fall upon his dad, a warm feeling, similar to the one in his memory washes over him. It only takes a second for Phil to spot his oldest son, sitting against the counter. “Tech?!” He whispers in alarm as he quickly makes his way to the kitchen.

“Hey Phil,” he whispers tiredly. Techno can’t seem to find the energy to stand up and greet his father, so he stays on the floor.

“Jesus!” The hardcore expert kneels down in front of his son. “What happened?” Techno stays quiet for a moment before explaining what had led him to be in this position. There is silence before he leans back against the counter.

“It’s all too much sometimes Phil, I wish it would stop.” He mutters absentmindedly. His dad doesn’t respond and instead wraps his arms firmly around the pink haired anarchist. “Why doesn’t it stop?”

“How long have you been feeling this way?” Phil asks with a concerned look on his face.

“A while now, maybe three months?” Techno accompanies this sentence with a shrug before continuing, “I thought I could handle it.”

“Son, you don’t have to do this on your own. We’re going to figure this out, okay? I swear to you I will do everything to help you.” Then the tears start again, and though everything may not be perfect Techno knows that they’re going to get better, they have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! 
> 
> I'm fresh out of ideas so I will be making a request book, yeah so request stuff there if you want to.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
